


White Picket Fences

by acme146



Series: Almost Like A Prophecy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hunter Retirement, Hurt/Comfort, Kids, M/M, MOL Bunker, Weddings, it's mostly fluff, lots of fluff, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acme146/pseuds/acme146
Summary: The incredibly fluffy (seriously it's pretty much pure fluff) conclusion to the series, where puppies, babies and love abounds.





	1. What Is And Should Always Be (Destiel)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the story! That I said...I would post...ages ago...  
> Sorry about that. I got a bit caught up with my Johnlock universe.   
> BUT HERE IT IS.   
> I hope everyone enjoys the conclusion. This first chapter is focused on Destiel, the next is Sabriel, and the final brings it all together. Quick note: I would highly recommend reading the first two parts to this trilogy. Your experience will be enriched. :)

It’s surprisingly easy to be in love.

Dean and Cas have their moments, of course—where Dean worries that he’ll never be good enough for Cas, when Cas wakes panting from nightmares of Zachariah’s torture. They cling together so tightly that there is inevitable friction, but they talk, now, about everything, and eventually those moments turn into seconds, rarer than blue moons.

Dean delves into the domestic with real relish, creating a home at the Bunker with Gabriel and Sam. Their friends come in and out, but no one has to hide there—Gabriel and _Crowley_ reach a pact, of all people, and Heaven and Hell pretend that they’ve forgotten about Team Free Will. Which suits them just fine.

Cas learns a new life all over again, except this time he isn’t trading wings for driving but fear for comfort, loneliness for movie nights with his brother and his friends and constant worry for a happy ease in work and play with his lover.

And every night Cas curls into Dean’s arms and they hold each other. Sometimes they make love, sometimes not but they always fall asleep in each other’s strong hold, their fingers intertwined as a promise. _I won’t leave. I’m here. I love you._

One night—the new happiest night of Cas’ life—Dean’s finger bears a ring inscribed with that very promise in a delicate Enochian script. Dean will joke that it’s the first time he’s ever said yes to an angel, and the only time he ever wanted to.

Sam is thrilled, Gabriel even more so. The only bachelor party either of them throw is a long drive in Baby to the motel where Cas and Dean got together, and a night of ‘home videos’ which were never filmed that show Cas and Dean’s story from the beginning. There’s licorice and popcorn, and a peanut butter and banana sandwich for Sam to stop the bickering.

It takes some doing, but the wedding is held exactly where it should be: the Roadhouse, at Ash’s invitation. Dean’s father-in-law (Dean still can’t remember when he signed up to being the Creator’s _in-law_ ) had a quick chat with an old friend, who comes to the wedding himself with a pizza. Thanks to that chat, their whole family is there, guests from Purgatory and Earth and Heaven…and even one blonde lady that shows up the night before the ceremony. It’s a good thing she did, because both Dean and Sam break down when they see their mom again, and Dean didn’t want to cry at his wedding.

When he and Cas step up in front of Gabriel together, and Sam hands Dean the rings, he cries anyways. When the vows are said and they are wearing their rings, Cas kisses the tears away.

Then there’s gifts, and dancing and laughing, and then an announcement from the back that anyone at the wedding who would like to visit the Bunker, short- or long term, is welcome. Cas doesn’t understand. Not at first. Then he sees tears rolling down his husband’s cheeks as he clings to his family—the family that will be coming back with them—and for a minute he feels his Father’s love more strongly than ever.

 When they’re almost ready to go on honeymoon (the beach for a week, then to the Grand Canyon), Gabriel pulls Cas aside for a moment.

“Here’s your gift, little brother.” Gabriel’s eyes are unusually serious. It’s a blank card. Cas doesn’t understand.

“It’s good for two uses,” Gabriel says. “If you want more, we can negotiate, but I thought we’d start small.”

Cas hugs his brother to thank him, although he doesn’t entirely get it.

Two years pass. Cas and Dean move out of the Bunker into a small house nearby. Dean gets a job as a mechanic, his past cleared from the record, and Cas learns to keep bees. They have honey on their toast and go on hunts only when necessary.

They have their family, they have each other, they have their health and they are happy.

Then Cas has an idea.

Dean is hesitant at first, John Winchester’s shadow still looming over his head, but Cas reminds him of Bobby, of Sam and Claire, and Dean agrees. They start talking about how to do it, about adoption and surrogates. Cas never knew how complicated this was.

Then he gets it.

He finds the card from Gabriel tucked in their wedding album. It’s no longer blank. All it says is _Boy or Girl?_

Dean calls Gabriel immediately, and after a few minutes of intense discussion Cas and Dean decide to let it be Gabriel’s decision. Gabriel promises that the baby will be a soul rescued from a difficult life, and will be theirs wholly.

Nine months later, Gabriel appears in their nursery with a tiny baby girl in his arms with blue eyes that will turn green and fuzzy black hair, and Cas realizes he’s found a new happiest night. They don’t sleep that night, even though Mary Jo does. They sit together in the rocking chair and watch their daughter breathe.

Mary Jo is bright in every sense of the word—intelligent, happy and good. Her wings take years to develop, but that doesn’t stop her from trying to fly. Cas takes her up to Heaven every so often to help her practice, and after much pleading on Mary Jo’s part Dean allows Cas to show him how it feels to fly. He still doesn’t like airplanes, but coasting above the Grand Canyon with his husband’s arm around his waist and his daughter’s delighted laughter in his ear is enough to make him smile.

When Mary Jo is four, she asks for a brother for Christmas. She asks in October, which isn’t much time, but Gabriel brings over a bee blanket and a new crib, Sam behind him with one of their puppies and a baby boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Dean wants to name him after Bobby and Sam, and Cas agrees, but shoots down ‘Sammy Bobby’ in favour of Bobby Sam. They only ever call their son Bee anyways.

With two children and a Bichon Frise named Balthazar (his namesake is less than thrilled), there’s less time for worrying about themselves. They play and teach and try their best to keep their children from fearing the darkness in the world, which still rears its ugly head every once in a while. Cas especially fears for Mary, the only one who figured in his torture.

Dean keeps reassuring him, telling him that their house is as safe as the Bunker, that no one alive dares mess with them, and that their babies will grow up happy and healthy. Cas does his best to believe him.

They are both still profoundly relieved when Bee turns seven months old.


	2. A Spot Of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel's side of the story.

Sam never imagined feeling this safe.

                Ever since that fateful Christmas Eve when Dean confirmed the stories in Dad’s journal, Sam has felt threatened. No matter how good he became at defending himself, there was always the possibility of a mistake, of someone he loved getting hurt. Of failing.

                Now both he and his brother have angels watching over them, and Sam lets himself relax.

                It’s easy to do with Gabriel, who helps him with translating the Bunker’s library primarily to have an excuse to drag him to bed more often. Gabriel’s waited years to have this love, spent centuries without a family, and he’s not about to let ‘research’ get in the way of more interesting activities.

                (On the other hand, they both enjoy quiet rainy afternoons where they read out loud to each other, everything from Harry Potter to ancient Asgardian gossip rags).

                While Dean and Cas begin to pull away from the day-to-day of hunting, particularly as their wedding approaches, Sam dives in with renewed vigour. Now with a divine promise that the Men of Letters won’t die out, he sets about expanding it. He, Kevin and Charlie work on reaching out to Legacy families, creating databases and networks among hunters and civilians alike. Jody and Donna are instrumental in this effort, and it takes less time than Sam can really believe to have a semblance of order in the hunter community. Not everyone trusts them (and fewer like them), but the phones ring through the day and the database gets added to constantly and Sam feels proud when he closes the large catalogue he started working on when they first got to the Bunker, their inventory complete.

                Dean and Cas come over every so often, and soon they begin to talk about marriage. Sam’s delighted and stands by his brother’s side when ‘Destiel becomes canon’ (as Charlie wrote on the cake). But as their family and friends stand around them, Sam finds himself wishing for the first time in years that he could wear a ring too. But Gabriel doesn’t seem to be into getting married at all.

                Sam doesn’t ask, and Gabriel doesn’t bring it up. Dean (because of course it’s Dean who doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut) asks about six months after his wedding when he’s going to get to put on a tux and be Sam’s best man.

                Gabriel makes a joke out of it and suggests getting married in Vegas during ‘Vegas week’. Sam doesn’t say anything for the rest of the night, but he forgot that Gabriel could hear his thoughts loud and clear, could feel the hurt—if their relationship was just a joke then it was probably better not to get married, and anyways, why would an archangel want to be tied to someone like him forever?

                The next morning Sam wakes up to a small puppy nuzzling his face. She looks like a cross between a Rottweiler and a Newfoundland dog, but she fits in the palm of his hand. Gabriel explains that he couldn’t pick one dog at the shelter so he chose all of them, settling them into one dog that will live as long as Sam does. The puppy’s wearing a soft yellow collar with a diamond ring attached.

                Sam names the puppy Ruff. And he says yes.

                Their wedding’s a bit more raucous than Dean and Cas’, mostly due to the Asgardian guests’ shenanigans. But everyone seems to have a good time, no one dies and Sam doesn’t even get mad when he realizes that every song on the playlist for a solid three hours has the word ‘angel’ in it. Dean claims it was Cas, Cas blames Dean. (It was Adam’s idea).

                When the wedding is over, Chuck takes Sam aside. He doesn’t speak, but he places his hand on Sam’s head and Sam feels a lightness in his body that he’d lost years ago. The damage of the Cage, the wounds that even Gabriel’s love couldn’t heal, are gone.

                Ruff grows up fast, and by the time their anniversary rolls around she’s up to Sam’s waist. She’s a wonderful hunting dog, Sam’s constant companion on runs and a great cuddler. She and Arthur, Gabriel’s terrier,  act as a wonderful go-between when Sam and Gabriel have one of their rare but inevitable clashes, silently convincing the guilty party to apologize and the angry party to forgive.

                Dean and Cas decide to have a child right around the time they realize that Ruff is  going to have puppies. As Gabriel cocoons the future Mary Jo’s soul in his Grace, he rubs Ruff’s belly and asks Sam if he ever wants to have kids.

                Once upon a time, the answer would have been ‘yes’, but honestly with most of their family in the Bunker and Dean and Cas down the road about to have a child and Ruff and Arthur and the coming puppies…Sam feels like his life is full enough. He and Gabriel have built a family, and it doesn’t have to involve children of their own. He does ask if Gabriel—well, Loki’s—kids are real.

                That’s how he ends up meeting two wolves, a snake, a goddess that reminds him of the few good parts of Lucifer he ever saw, and a mare. (The last one was a joke, because Gabriel wanted to test exactly what Sam believed of him.) They threaten Sam and then accept him as a ‘Stair-Dad’ (Sam’s afraid to correct Fenrir, who thought this one up—Gabriel’s very proud).

                Ruff’s puppies take longer (“they’re divinely enchanted puppies, Sam, they’re fine”) and gives birth to fifteen puppies of various kinds. Sam names the Dalmatian Pongo. He’s no longer allowed to name the puppies. Ruff has two more litters in the next three years, eight in the first and six in the second, and then calls it quits (according to Gabriel).

                When the puppies get older, some go to hunters as trained companions, some stick around the Bunker, and a Bichon Frise is Mary Jo’s Christmas present the same year that Bee is born.  Sam loves the name she chooses.

                Sam never imagined feeling this safe, and now with his dogs, his husband, his work and his family, all close by, all as safe as they can be in the world they live in…he never imagined feeling this happy, either.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go! Thanks for reading!  
> Cheers,  
> Acme


	3. The End of All Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The short and sweet conclusion.

                Dean cradles his son close, pressing a quick kiss to Bee’s forehead before he lays him in his cradle. “Goodnight, buddy,” he whispers to the slumbering baby. Bee will be two this Christmas. Dean can’t quite believe it.

                Tiptoeing out of the room, he walks down the hall to stand outside Mary Jo’s room. It’s Cas’ turn to read to her tonight, and Dean just listens to his husband read the same old Narnia book he read to Sam all those years ago. They’re nearly finished; the battle is won, and the children are being crowned.

                The story stops and the light goes out. Dean comes in to see Cas pressing a gentle kiss to Mary Jo’s cheek as she winds sleepy arms around his neck. Dean sits on the other side of the bed and tucks their daughter in, giving her the stuffed cat she refuses to name to cuddle. “Goodnight, sweetheart,” he whispers, and kisses her forehead.

                “Goodnight, Daddy.”

                Those words—the ones he didn’t get to say after he turned five, the ones he hopes Mary Jo will never stop saying—still make his throat constrict. He strokes her hair, then stands and takes Cas’ hand.

                They leave the room, closing the door tightly behind them (Mary Jo hates the hall light that Bee needs). In the dim light Dean can see worry in Cas’ face, a remembered pain. Dean kisses his husband, holds him tight until Cas stops shaking. He doesn’t have to ask. All he can really do is hold Cas close, change the memory where he can. There are demon traps at every entrance for a reason.

                When they get back to their room Dean’s phone is buzzing. It’s Sam.

                “Hey Sam, why are you calling so late?”

                “Dean, it’s eight.”

                Dean glances at the clock. “What do you know?”

                Sam laughs. “I just wanted to double-check the time for tomorrow; Gabriel told Fen and Hel everything _except the actual time_ , and he’s insisting I got it wrong.”

                “You do have it wrong, Samshine!” Gabriel, from the other end. Dean shakes his head.

                “Come by around two, that goes for all the guests.”        

                “Ha!” Sam covers the phone, but Dean has to work hard not to hear what Sam gets for being right.

                “Dude, too much information.”

                “Sorry.” Dean rolls his eyes; Sam’s married and he still blushes about sex stuff sometimes.

                “Don’t forget to bring Ruff,” he remembers. “Bee’s still too little for Fen’s rides.”

                “Gotcha.”

                 “Oh, fair warning. We got Mary Jo a braiding kit for her birthday. And guess who she’ll want to try it on?”

                Sam sighs, but Dean knows his brother loves playing with his niece. “Do I have to?”

  
                Dean chuckles. “Goodnight, Sam.” He hangs up and puts the phone on his night table. Cas is already in bed, and Dean slides under the covers. It might only be eight, but they’re hosting a six year old’s birthday party the next day. And Mary Jo’s an early riser; she’s up before dawn on a normal day.  

                Cas lays his head on Dean’s chest, his earlier fear forgotten, and Dean wraps his arms around him. He does a quick check in his head—Bee and Mary are asleep in their room, Sam and Gabe are fine, he’s gotten texts and calls all day from everyone else, checking in or chatting. His family is safe, happy, and he’s happy too.

                It’s an almost daily truth now, but it’s the greatest miracle that Dean’s ever witnessed, and he’s profoundly grateful that it bears repeating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! There are virtual cookies for anyone who notices something special about Sam and Dean's conversation, specifically the end.  
> Cheers,  
> Acme

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed! Next chapter will be up Friday, and we will conclude on Sunday.   
> Cheers,
> 
> Acme


End file.
